The MossiMovies Wiki
ℳ '''That's obviously the wrong training!' ''This wiki is protected in order to prevent errors from unregistered users. ♦ This wiki reveals information regarding plots and characters. Read at own risk. '''♦ Welcome to the zany and bizarre antics of the crazed MossiMovies Universe. Ever since launching July 31st, 2010, the wiki is now the #1 source for all information regarding anything and everything to do with the group which includes various video information, events and character logs. Information will be added on a daily basis. Recent News 'MossiMovies enters its 5th year!' (February 3rd, 2013) "It seems only yesterday that the world stood startled at the premiere of '''The Martin Luther Movie,' or the moment of The Loser Song, confusing the many fans of the'' Guitar Hero franchise. But half a decade later, it is a completely new world - for the better. It is uncertain at this point, what the year may hold for MossiMovies and its fans, but we should all hope that there are surprises to come and that there is always hope." 'Lauchy McCaul' is coming Sunday, March 18 (March 17, 2012) "After an anticipated wait, Richoguy13 has finally confirmed the release date of Lauchy McCaul: Tale a Breath! to be Sunday the 18th of March. The movie has been hinted at as the first in a series, but Richohuy13 has also stated his concern for the movie and it's ability to work well. Audiences have been quick to believe that this played a part in the delay of the movie's release. More information will be released once we see some updates. 'The MossiMovies Wiki hits 25,000 words!' (March 8, 2012) "After much hard work, the MossiMovies wiki has been confirmed to have exceeded 25,000 words! This is an amazing feat which' even outdoes the highly anticipated interactive website, 'Pottermore, '''which is an 18,000 word expansion on the world of Harry Potter. Richoguy13 officially tallied the results which he stated took him 'most of an hour' to complete. Here's to 50,000! Congratulations, MossiMovies! (To view all news bulletins, head to the page here) Full Article: MossiMovies History MossiMovies '' is a comedic/alternative media team officially created in late 2008 in Australia. The team consists of 8 members under the names of Donut664, LilBadger, AgentPolar, Richoguy13, Hawkey1576, KountryKid, Fareseru and HIM.'' There were originally 7 members of the group, however, after being a long time friend of the group, Fareseru was inducted in 2009. The group describe themselves as'' "Everything you wouldn't see on any serious comedy group site''", ''as their main focus is to create amateur themed movies. As of December 19th, 2011, the group have produced 50 videos that cover grounds ranging from war-fighting to infomercial styled adaptions. One of the videos responsible for the inspiration to continue the group was the late 2008 release, ' The Loser Song (Another Guy) '' '.' The video featured Richoguy13 performing an improvised song dressed as a hopeless vagrant whilst strumming a terribly out of tuned guitar. LilBadger provided backing vocals. After the video received much attention, the group decided to follow up on the video with various ideas in mind. MossiMembers ''Full Article: MossiMovies Appearances The 8 MossiMembers ''appear in every video, with the exception of motion picturesthat are re-edited for humour briefly than others. There are very few releases to feature the entire team at once, due to various reasons. It has been established that some members are less likely to appear, and more likely to film instead. Joining together in 2008, the team, which originally consisted of 7, began to work well in contructing movies for the first time. Long time friend, ''Fareseru, ''eventually decided to join in 2010 after having helped on various projects and even releasing some of his own videos. As of 2012, the whole team is still viable to appear in future releases, however, ''LilBadger ''and ''Richoguy13 ''are restrained to their far off locations often. The Team ''(Click images to read more) (From Top Left to Bottom Right) Donut664 - Is the first member and has acted, written, directed and produced. MossiQuality - Footage Archives LilBadger -''' The second member, who is genuine in helping out with whoever asks. MossiQuality - Production '''AgentPolar - The third member who's often absent, but offers ideas and help for others. MossiQuality - Creativity Richoguy13 - The fourth member who is persistent about the MossiMovies future. MossiQuality - Improvisation KountryKid - The fifth member who has provided multiple small roles and items. MossiQuality - Props Hawkey1576 - 'The sixth member whos also absent a lot, inspires many plots and characters. MossiQuality - Technology '''HIM '- The seventh member, who first wished to just direct, his annoyance is a recurring joke. MossiQuality - Resources '''Fareseru '''- '''The eighth member who became a member in 2010, after being a long time friend and helper. MossiQuality - Editing Category:Browse